Grant D. Daring
Appearance Darius Black is a 6 foot 3 inch fair skinned young man. He has unruly medium-length black hair with a very long strand of hair tied into a pony tail that reaches down to his knees. He uses a red stick to tie his hair around to keep the pony tail neat. He weighs 200 lbs and is incredibly muscular in the arms and pectoral region. His legs are in fit shape as well. His irises are black. His skin complexion is rather smooth and flawless except for two scars. One is across his right shoulder on his back, and the second on is in the middle of his hand. One looks like a slash and the other a stab. He also has several tattoos on his back. One has a specific meaning, but the others have no meaning what so ever except for personal likes. One tattoo consists of a giant deep red cross across the entirety of his back. The meaningful tattoo is on his right shoulder underneath the scar. The tattoo is the number 12. As for clothing, Darius never wears shirts, being a cultural thing from the island he comes from. However, his arms are painted a deep red color and his forearms are painted with a black color. He wears the lower half of a black robe with a deep red waistband across his waist and lower stomach. It is tied into a bow in the back. As for shoes, he wears red wooden sandals with black laces. Personality Darius is a rather happy and excited young man. He likes to think of the kinds of adventures he will have. He doesn’t really have a moral clock, so he doesn’t mind actually killing people or doing something immoral. He is also rather intelligent despite being a little simple minded. He loves to read and learn about new things. When he left his home island, he was so excited to see how things have changed and was different from home. The technologies were so much more advance and he was incredibly fascinated by it. Especially the change in cooking and food, he loves the exquisite meals of food that he has seen from island to island. And the sweets, he loves the sweets. Darius isn’t too goofy either. His demeanor and behavior may be a little off-putting, but it is just his excitement. He just really wants to know more about everything and learn about everything he has missed out being stuck on his home island. He is also heterosexual, having a thing for women. Specifically, his type seems to be short haired girls with small breasts (if one were to sexualize his turn-ons). He can also be a bit of a masochist and is okay with being domineered, due to his training to be a Kyotōryū user. Despite being a cursed blade and not wanting to find someone to wield him, he still finds enjoyment in being taken control of occasionally. It is as if it is a repressed part of his personality. He also has a disdain for shirts. He wears nothing over his upper torso; it is most likely due to the culture he was raised in where the men don’t wear shirts. He is also incredibly fascinated in the idea of devil fruits. He wants to get his hands on one and then to eat it because he wants to experience the fruit himself. As for more goals, his main one is to explore the world and become stronger than he already is. Biography Tell us who your character was before the present era. Where he or she were born? What island or sea? Who he or she parents were? The story of how he or she got to here where they are standing right now. Anything that may be important about your character's past. Professions Martial Artist (Primary): A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. ''Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques.'' Navigator (Secondary): The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. ''Non-Primary Trait: These characters are the only ones capable of sailing through the Grand Line. But, a Log Pose is required to do this of course.'' Traits 'Professional Traits' Treasure Hunter '(1 Trait): With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. '''Hardened Fighter '(1 Trait): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. 'Weather Manipulator '(1 Trait): Along with being able to navigate and say which direction to sail, a good navigator is one who can predict bad weather before it even happens. Once per Mini Arc, this character may predict the weather, causing it to immediately come true. This prediction must be within reason, meaning, for example, you can't make it snow around a summer island. '''General Traits Fate of the Swift '(2 Trait): Fate of the Swift (# Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. '''Fate of the Strong '(2 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your strength stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Style Darius fights with his fists and legs in hand-to-hand combat. He doesn't use ranged weaponry to fight, mainly because he has no knowedge of such weaponry. The island he comes from is a bit dated and does not know of the wonderous technologies of ranged gun weapons. Of course, he does know of archery, but his island studies an ancient combat style that is the only form of combat on the island. There is no ranged weaponry there that is used for combat. As hinted to above, Darius is part of a tradition that teaches people of his culture a unique combat style. It is called, '''Kyotōryū. It is a sword style that believes that the user's body is the weapon. That they themselves are the sword, so in turn, they fight hand-to-hand like a martial artist. They also fight barehanded, using no metal gauntlets to enhance the power in their punches or judo chops. However, most users of this sword style leave the island to find a user. Just as a sword likes to be wielded by someone, so does a Kyotōryū user. In this case, though, Darius is a cursed blade who prefers to fight alone without someone to wield him. Character Stats Items Item Name(Cost): Description Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques 'Kiritateru '(Rank 8): Darius strikes his opponent hard across the chest in a slashing motion as if he was slashing them with a sword. (Cost: 8) 'Kiritori Kiritateru from Kiritateru '(Rank 15) : Darius strikes his opponent harder than before across the chest in a slashing motion as if he was slashing them with a sword. However, due to the speed and weight of the attack, his attack is able to cause a shallow wound from where he "slashed" his opponent. (Cost: 7) 'Chuushin '(Rank 15): Darius is able to strike his oppponent hard on their chest with both hands as rapidly as a gatling gun. (Cost: 15)